Generally, in image forming apparatuses such as copiers, printers, and facsimile machines, there are widely used sheet feed trays and discharge trays on which sheet-form recording media are placed. It is preferable that sheet feed trays and discharge trays be small when not in use but be large enough to fit the size of sheets when in use. Thus, trays are known that are configured as a pullout type such that their sheet placement surface can be extended.
For example, in Patent Document 1, there is disclosed a medium supporting tray that includes a base portion, a first pullout portion which is slidable with respect to the base portion, and a second pullout portion which is slidable with respect to the first pullout portion. In the medium supporting tray, a flat spring that is engaged with the first pullout portion is arranged in the base portion, and a flat spring that is engaged with the second pullout portion is arranged in the first pullout portion. Setting the spring force of the flat spring arranged in the base portion weaker than the spring force of the flat spring arranged in the first pullout portion allows the first pullout portion to be pulled out first when the first and second pullout portions are pulled out from a state where they are stored, and thus the second pullout portion, which is the weakest in strength due to its dimensions, can be prevented from being pulled out alone.